Donde las espadas bailan
by NN-chan
Summary: Fic Sasuhina occ, aun una mezcla de clanes espadachines conviviendo con los tiempos actuales un poco de los tiempos actuales mal summary, es mi primer fic, denle una oportunidad


hola a todos, es mi primera historia espero que les guste y me digan que tal y en que mejoro y si mejor me dedico a otra cosa :c xD  
gracias por leerme

sera Sasuhina, con personalidades occ y au

Los personajes le pertenecen al Sensei Masashi Kishimoto

"La luna rebelde escapó esta noche a visitar al sol"

Nos vemos esta noche, en este mismo lugar- le susurro al tiempo que besaba el dorso de su mano, aquel chico tan resplandeciente como un rayo de sol  
Ella le sonrió en silenciosa respuesta, para después abandonar aquel lugar ya estaba tardando mucho, se darían cuenta de que había salido, aunque probablemente ya lo sabían siempre era vigilada después de todo, pero poco le importaba en ese momento ella era feliz  
Ella tenía unos ojos como la luna, con un tenue tono lila, acompañados siempre de una cálida sonrisa, solo verla aceleraba el corazón de más de uno, hija primogénita de una familia con un antiguo linaje espadachín , posición que le obligo a manejar la espada desde muy corta edad, con el tiempo llegando a amar aquel arte, la familia Hyuga uno de los clanes más respetados de Japón junto con el clan Uchihas, las familias mas respetadas, poderosas y peligrosas,  
Llego a su casa y se escabullo hacia la habitación, necesitaba dejar todo listo para su salida esa noche, se dio un baño y se preparó para la cena.

No puedes- susurro Hinata  
Es una orden Hinata- le dijo su padre, ya estaba cansado de la situación con su hija mayor y sus encuentros "secretos "con el Uzumaki en la ciudad  
No puedes! - grito, se levantó agitada y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.  
Debiste dejar que se diera cuenta sola padre, obligándola no ayudas en nada- dijo Hanabi hija segunda de Hiashi Hyuga, experta en el arte de la espada.  
Silencio Hanabi- Reto Hiashi, después de todo que podrían saber sus pequeñas, ser padre era difícil. dio un último sorbo a su taza de té y se marchó en silencio hacia su oficina necesitaba pensar.  
"amargado" Pensó Hanabi, y se retiró a entrenar pronto seria el enfrentamiento con el clan enemigo- Uchihas- menciono en voz alta casi escupiendo el nombre, esta vez lo derrotaría, derrotaría a ese hombre y le borraría esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara  
Necesitaba calmarse le había alzado la voz a su padre, pero como, como podían prohibirle amar, quien dijo que no tenía derecho a enamorarse, necesitaba hablar con él, debía encontrarlo, si debían huir y estar juntos eso debían hacer, el estará de acuerdo conmigo el me ama- pensaba presa del calor y la ansiedad del momento, ella sabía desde el principio que su padre estaría en contra después de todo , Naruto antes era bien conocido considerado por ser gran mujeriego, pero las personas cambian no y él había cambiado por ella.  
Salió corriendo a buscarlo y lo encontró en donde lo había visto antes en la tarde, estaba sentado en una banca, con una chica linda, cabello rosa pálido como los pétalos de cerezo, y unos brillantes ojos esmeralda, ella trabajaba como mesera de uno de los principales restaurantes de la ciudad a medio tiempo trabajo que logro conseguir gracias a ella, pues Naruto la había convencido de que ella lo necesitaba mucho para sus estudios en la universidad, ella no lo pensó dos veces, después de todo Sakura era una chica amable, dedicada y responsable.  
Respiro profundo, todavía estaba un poco alterada decidió acercarse, a media que se aproximaba hacia ellos por detrás  
alguien la agarro de la mano y le tapó la boca ocultándose detrás de los árboles que estaban próximos a aquella anhelada banca- si gritas te mato- le susurro una tétrica voz, se paralizo al ver a dos tipos corriendo estaban golpeados parece que seguían a alguien talvez al tipo que la tenía atrapada, la soltó y como llego se fue apenas y alcanzo a ver un símbolo en su camisa "el logo de los uchihas" pensó.  
En esos momentos poco le importaba todo lo raro de la situación tenía que lograr su cometido iba a salir de su escondite – es una ilusa, Naruto-kun, no soporto verte cerca de ella- dijo la chica de ojos jade. -vamos Sakura todo esto es por ti, por nosotros- dijo Naruto, tratando de calmarla -está bien, solo porque necesito ese dinero bebe, esa gorda horrorosa jamás podría tenerte verdad- dijo y empezó a reír, una risa aguda y taladrante era horrible -debes convencerla de que me consiga un mejor trabajo ellos son socios de mejores lugares que ese, ya no quiero la basura de salario que me dan- se quejo iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpida por unos labios que la besaron con pasión. -tranquila, no entiendo por que sigues buscando trabajos princesa, ya te dije que yo te lo puedo dar todo- susurro sensual mientras la jalaba de la mano a un lugar más apartado.  
Estaba atónita, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, todo era una mentira un año de engaños, se sentía muy estúpida, la odiaba, odiaba su estúpido cabello de chicle, odiaba su sonrisa, lo odiaba todo de ella, estaba furiosa sobre todo estaba furiosa con el, quería verlo sufrir.  
Regreso a casa, fue al dojo y tomo su espada era plateada brillaba con el resplandor de la luna, por su honor, lo mataría, destrozaría a aquel que trato de engañarla  
-nee-san, quieres practicar conmigo, tengamos un duel...- se silenció al ver que no era escuchada, ni siquiera se habían percatado de su presencia su hermana estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos mientras parecía examinar aquella espada, asi que se retiró a seguir en lo suyo  
"lo siento Hanabi, ya te preparare algo delicioso como disculpa" pensó "ahora tengo asuntos más importantes que atender" pensó y abandono el lugar para dirigirse a su habitación debía arreglarse un poco, era una cita después de todo, recogió su pelo en una coleta alta. Se puso un short, una camiseta negra ajustada de malla, dejo su grueso suéter tirado en la cama con algo de duda y se puso un poco de labial, se percató de no olvidarse de nada y se dirigió al punto de encuentro, había un fuerte viento esa noche, pero no lo sentía no sentía nada, no sabía que sentir exactamente, solo se había dejado mover por su rabia y ella no era así que le sucedía se preguntaba, y se olvidó de todo su dilema cuando lo vio llegar se veía igual de galante que siempre, pero ahora, le producía rabia -Hiiiiinata-chan que hermosa te vez esta noche, no quieres..- se detuvo al ver a hinata apuntándolo con una espada sentía la punta de ella rozando su pecho – hime, q-que sucede-ella subió la espada apuntando hacia su garganta – H-hinata cre-creo que deberíamos hablarlo s-si-  
-Uzumaki- subió la espada a altura de su mejilla dejándole una fina línea, se arrepintió en el acto- no te vuelvas a acercar a mí ni a mi familia, esta será mi primera y última advertencia, para ti y la querida Sakura- dijo retirándose lentamente, ahora lo sentía quería llorar, quería desaparecer, que la tierra la tragara, que había hecho porque no se comportó como las demás chicas de su edad, porque fue por su espada, estaba loca que pensarían de ella, de donde salió esa hinata  
" Asi que es ella " pensaba aquel chico de mirada oscura y profunda


End file.
